Montagne
by fanseries
Summary: Booth et Bones sur une route de montagne


_encore moi _

La voiture filler tranquillement sur la route de montagne

La voiture filler tranquillement sur la route de montagne. Booth en profitât pour admiré

l'incroyable paysage qui s'étaler devant lui, les chute de neige de ces derniers jours rendaient le versant de la montagne d'un blanc éclatant

Il tournât la tête pour voir la jeune femme a coté de lui, ces longs cheveux brun s'étalant sur ses épaules, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme régulier tendit que sa tête reposer sur la fenêtre.

Cela faisait une semaine que Bones et lui était parti enquêter, elle s'était endormie après à peine quelques kilomètres.

Il ralentit en apercevant une masse blanche en travers de la chaussée. Arriver à une vingtaines de mètres il immobilisât le véhicule

- Et merde.

Une coulée de neige de plusieurs mètres leurs barrer la route.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Bones venait de se réveiller, elle regardât la route et soupirât

- Super, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Booth sorti son portable

- Pas de réseau

- Moi non plus

Le silence retombât dans la voiture.

- On a qu'a faire demi-tour !! dit-elle

Booth la dévisageât

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Par ce que, s'est la seul route qui a été dégager pour aller a Washington Bones !!

- S'est pas ce que j'appellerai dégager !

Elle reporta son regard ver l'extérieur

- Bon, il y a plus qu'a attendre déclarât il

- QUOI !

- Bah oui

- Booth, il est 19h30, il va bientôt faire nuit.

Il ne dit rien

- Vous voulez dire qu'on va passer la nuit la ?

La voix de Bones était de plus en plus tendu.

- Sa va aller Bones, on va rester la, et demain matin, quelqu'un viendra pour dégager la route

- NON, ON EST COINCER, ON EST BLOQUER-LA

Son regard était rempli de terreur, Booth la regardât plus attentivement, il sentait une vrai panique émaner de sa partenaire

- Calmez-vous Bones.

- NON hurlât-elle, Il faut que sorte d'ici

Elle ouvrit la portière et se précipita a l'extérieur. Booth resta quelques instants abasourdit, sa ne ressembler pas a Bones de se comporter ainsi

Il repris ses esprits et sorti à son tour. Elle s'était assisse sur une souche d'arbre. Booth frissonnât, la température ne devait pas dépasser 10 degrés. Doucement, il s'approchât

- Bones ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponses, il s'approchât un peu plus et aperçut une la larme sur la joue de Brennan

- Je suis désoler finit-elle par dire d'une voix rauque

Il s'assit à coter d'elle

- S'est rien, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui vous a mis dans cet état.

Elle inspira profondément

- S'est que se retrouver bloquer sans aucun moyen de s'échapper.

Elle laissât sa phrase en suspend, il n'eut pas besoin de plus

- Sa vous rappelle le fossoyeur ?

Elle acquissa de la tête tendit qu'une autre larme coulait sur sa joue

-Je ne comprends pas continuât elle, pourtant sa n'a aucun rapport, je veux dire, le contexte était différent, mais je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Booth ne se souvenais pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi perdu, mis à part les fois ou elle avait du faire face à ses problèmes avec son père, elle rester toujours maîtresse d'elle-même, hors la ! S'était une jeune femme terroriser qu'il avait devant lui.

- Moi, je comprends

Elle tournât la tête ver lui et il lui sourit.

- Merci.

Doucement, il plaça son bras sur les épaules de sa partenaire dont la tête ce cola sur la nuque de l'agent spécial

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, regardant le soleil faire scintiller la neige sur les montagnes

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle commencée à trembler Booth enleva son manteau pour le lui donner.

- vous savez, il y a du chauffage dans la voiture tentât-il

Booth referma la porte et rendit une couverture a Bones, la nuit était tomber d'un coup comme s'est souvent le cas en montagne.

- Vous avez des couvertures dans votre voiture s'étonnât Bones qui avait repris ses esprits.

- Oui, encore une raison pour laquelle on prend MA voiture et pas la vôtre.

- Oh, et moi qui pensais que s'étai par ce que vous vouliez pas je conduise.

- Il y a un peu de ça aussi.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et un silence s'installa, seul le bruit de leurs respiration venait troubler le silence quasi religieux de l'endroit

Booth frissonnât malgré la couverture, l'air était glacial. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas allumer le chauffage pour économiser la batterie

- Booth ?

Il sursauta

- Oui

- Je gèle !

Il tournât la tête ver Bones, elle trembler de tout son corps et des nuages de fumée s'échapper de sa bouche. Il voulut s'approcher mais le levier de vitesse le bloqua.

Il réussit tant bien que mal à se glisser sur la banquette arrière de la voiture

- Venez.

Elle le regardât avec un drôle d'air et il lui sourit.

- Relaxe Bones, je croyais que vous aviez froid ?

Elle semblât réfléchir un instant a la question puis finalement, vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Au début, ils restèrent chacun de leurs coter mais au bout d'un moment, Booth se tourna vers sa partenaire et mis son bras autour de ses épaules. A l'inverse de plutôt dans la journée, il sentit le corps de la jeune femme se tendre comme un fil de fer

- Sa va ? Sa voix était tremblante, il n'aurait pas cru, mais la proximité de Bones ne le laisser pas indifférent, il pouvait sentir son parfum frais et délicat. Depuis quelques semaines, il prenait plaisir a le laissé enivrer sa voiture.

Booth regardât la pendule, 2h00.

2 heures, que son supplice durait, 3 heures que Bones s'était endormie colée a lui, son esprit était en stand by tendit que son corps lui bouillonné de l'intérieur. La douleur sourde dans le bas de son ventre commencer à se faire sentir, il resserra son étreinte arrachant un soupir a la jeune femme. Il baissât les yeux, le visage de Bones était sur son torse, ses cheveux retombant sur son front, d'une main tremblante, il écarta une des mèches pour caresser doucement la peau satinée de la jeune femme.

Il vit ses papillonnèrent pour laisser apparaître deux grands yeux émeraude.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, chacun voulant se noyer dans le regard de l'autre. Avec une lenteur infinie, Booth approchât son visage de celui de sa partenaire, quant il sentit le souffle de celle-ci se mêler au sien, il passa son autre bras sur la taille de la jeune femme.

Avec la douceur d'une plume, il posât ses lèvres sur celle de Bones. Osant à peine les frôlées dans un premier temps, il recommençât, pressant leur deux corps, quant il senti les lèvres douces et sucrées de sa partenaire s'animées pour répondre à son baiser il perdit pied en la réalité. Il remontât sa main le long du dos de cette femme qui le hantai depuis des mois, puis lentement il remonta le long de sa colonne vètrébral pour redescendre brusquement provocant un tremblement chez celle-ci.

Booth n'était plus qu'un brasier ardent, chacun de leur mouvement le précipité un peu plus dans ce sentiment d'abandon.

Très vite, il fallut plus, avidement il remonta le tee-shirt de cette femme qu'il désiré plus que tout, quant ses mains rencontrèrent sa peau, se fut comme un choc électrique qui le traversât de part en part.

Il remonta ses mains le long des cotes de Bones, la débarrassant ainsi du bout de tissu qui alla finir sa course de l'autre coter de la banquette.

Il sentait le corps de sa partenaire vibrer sous ses caresses, quant il entreprit de l'embrassé dans le coup, elle s'agrippât à lui de toutes ses forces

Il nurent plus du tout froid le reste de la nuit

_si vou avez un peu de temp, laissez vos reviews _


End file.
